Confident
by FemaleWer23
Summary: Laxus is tired will his favorite place bring some entertainment? Or will it bring something more?


**Hello everyone! It's me, FemaleWer23!**

 **I bring you another short story that I have done! Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairytail or Confident by Demi Lovato**

 **Now on with the story!**

Laxus walked into his favorite strip club, The Dirty Angel, he had heard some rumors that a new girl was capturing all the guys hearts, so he thought after a long 1 ½ month job, he could use a little entertainment.

As Laxus walked in he noticed a lot of the guys from all sorts of different guilds were there, Lyon from Lamia Scale; Ren, Eve,and Hibiki from Blue Pegasus; Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth; Cobra(or Erick) from Quatro Cerberus; Macao, Gildarts, Bickslow, and Loke from Fairytail.

He picks a seat close to the stage, but not directly in front. He orders a drink and watches a couple dances from the other girls. As he looks around he notices some of the waitresses and bartenders are girls from the guilds. Minerva from Sabertooth, Mirajane and Erza and Evergreen from Fairytail, and Sherry from Lamia Scale. He was startled out of looking at the crowd by the announcer, who happened to be Elfman,

"Ladies and Gentleman may I introduce the girl that has stole most of your hearts, and will be giving one lucky Gent a very special treat! He will be given a lap dance and she will be singing to him. Now the girl you have all been waiting for,"

everyone looked to the shadow that they started to see behind the curtain.

"Celeste! But first the seat to get the lap dance has Mr. Laxus Dreyar seated in it, so Laxus come on up and get yourself a lap dance!"

Laxus looked a little surprised but allowed MiraJane to take him to the stage, and seat him in a very comfy chair. As soon as he sat down, the music started up he heard someone say

"Are you ready?"

Laxus looked at the curtain that was opening and saw that the Celeste everyone was falling in love with was just Lucy Heartfilia, but good lord did he like what he saw, she was wearing a dark galaxy print bikini top, and matching bottoms with a white sheer top that showed everything. She started walking towards him, like she was a bottle of pure sin that she wanted to douse him in.

 _ **It's time for me to take it  
I'm the boss right now  
Not gonna fake it  
Not when you go down  
'Cause this is my game  
And you better come to play**_

Laxus was shocked to say the least, he had never heard her sing and she sounded like an angel, and the way her body moved was one of the most entrancing things he has ever watched.

 _ **I used to hold my freak back**_

 _ **Now I'm letting go I make my own choice**_

 _ **Bitch, I run this show**_

 _ **So leave the lights on**_

 _ **No, you can't make me behave**_

She reached him and seductively did a couple of rubs and slowly reached into his lap and sat herself and started doing a gentle gyration with her hips.

 _ **So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated**_

Her gyrating became more forceful and harder and faster, and boy was Laxus enjoying every single minute of it. She was whispering in his ear seductively

 _ **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
**_

Her hands becoming more bold as the song started to slow and pick back up. She pulled out some cuffs and cuffed him to the chair.

 _ **It's time to get the chains out  
Is your tongue tied up?  
'Cause this is my ground  
And I'm dangerous  
And you can get off  
But it's all about me tonight**_

She pushed her big breasts against his hard chest and moaned so softly that only he would hear. He became slightly uncomfortable do to his growing erection.

 _ **So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated**_

She whipped her hair around her, her hair had gotten so long since the last time he saw her now it was down to the middle of her back. And she decided to put some black lowlights in her golden blonde hair.

 _ **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?**_

She runs her fingers through his spiky blonde hair, and pulls a little making him groan, and his erection twitch.

 _ **Ah, ha  
Hey!  
La, la, yeah**_

Lucy moans and rubs up against Laxus, making even more sexual movements now than in the beginning. Laxus was getting antsy.

 _ **So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you've had me underrated  
Rated, rated**_

Looking deeply into Laxus's eyes she sings just to him, making his heart flutter only slightly.

 _ **What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?  
What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being  
What's wrong with being confident?**_

With a few more hip thrusts and pulling in his hair, the song ends. She uncuffs him and walks back to the curtain to change and leave for the night. Laxus was frozen to his chair, not knowing what to do, he got up and went home, but not before paying his tab and grabbing his coat.

As he approached his home, he felt like something was off. He readied his lighting for an attack but when he opened his door, all he saw was a very large box, with a bow wrapped around the top. He approached the box and undid it.

In the box popped out Lucy Heartfilia in a black bikini with yellow lightning bolts and the same white cover from earlier. Laxus looked Lucy up and down

"What's all this for Blondie?" Laxus said rumbling with desire for the blonde in front of him.

Lucy took a breath "I'm Using some of the courage from my song to tell you what I have been meaning to tell you for a while."

Laxus eyed the blonde "Oh? And what is it that you want to tell me?"

Lucy looked Laxus dead in the eyes " I like you Laxus and I want to be yours."

Laxus smirked "I like you too Blondie. And after your stunt tonight you are gonna be no one else's."

Lucy giggled "good because being an exotic dancer is making me tired"

Laxus grinned seductively "well you're gonna be tired either way"

Laxus lifted her out of the box bridal style and kissed her passionately, Lucy moaned into his mouth, he carried her to his room and opened the door with a push, going over to the big bed, he set her down, landing on top of her.

 **A few hours later**

Laxus got up, while Lucy still slept, looking over at the beautiful woman, he smiled, getting out of bed he went to the bathroom and started a bath for the two of them. As soon as the jacuzzi sized tub was filled with warm water, he went and woke up Lucy. Lucy opened her eyes slowly, "Laxus?" she asked puzzled, "yeah Blondie I drew a bath come on lets go rinse off" he replied picking her up bridal style out of bed, and started to head towards the bathroom.

After putting her in the tub he climbed in after her, as they relaxed in the tub Lucy cuddled up close to Laxus and started to smile "Whats the smile for Blondie?" Laxus asked, Lucy replied "nothing, I love you Laxus Dreyar" Laxus grinned into Lucys now wet hair saying "Love you to, Blondie", earning him a light slap to his leg, he chuckled saying "I love you too Lucy Heartfillia". Lucy looked up at Laxus and smiled, and Laxus returned that smile with a kiss.

As they both sat in the tub relaxing after that nights events, they thought ' _there is definitely nothing wrong with being confident'_

 **The End**

 **Please review!**


End file.
